High elves
High elves are said to be the closest descendants of the original elves, the ones that did not break off from their origins and instead chose to continue their endless pursuit of magical power, knowledge and nobility. While the other elves are also focused on magic, they usually have a specific form of magic that they are keen on. The high elves have a balanced approach, opting to learn all possible ways to use magic in beneficial ways. Their society is formed around this idea and especially elemental magic, with the four major elements and numerous minor elements as the centerpiece of their lives. Physical description The high elves are quite tall, but slender. The average height for a male high elf is around 2 meters, with females being slightly shorter. Their bodies are less robust than those of humans and they generally weigh around 70-80 kilograms, with females usually weighing less. Still, the males especially have a tougher build than most other elves. They share their skin tone with light-colored humans and do not naturally have dark skin. They do not grow beards but have magnificent hair that varies from light blonde to pure black and light brown to dark red. High elves have pointy ears that seem more pronounced and sharper than those of their cousins. The currently known high elves can reach ages close to a 1000 years at best. Society While the high elves have held signifigant influence and power throughout history, their numbers have been slowly dwindling since the splitting of the races. Their only currently known nations are the Kingdom of Renünion and New Renünion. They are essentially the same, but the elves of New Renünion are ones that have started to settle on Angotál, a large island located west of the mainland. High elves are also a proud and noble race that has grown quite xenophohic with the passing of time. They are the least numerous out of all species of elves, but also the most long-lived. Some say that the first generations of high elves were nigh-immortal, like their predecessors, the original elves. Rules * Ability Score Modifiers: High elves have untold knowledge and a talent for magic, but their high and mighty attitude can make them hard to work with. High elves gain +2 Intelligence, +2 Wisdom and -2 Charisma. *'Size:' Medium * Type: Humanoid, elf * Base speed: 30 feet * Languages: High elves begin play speaking Common and Elven. High elves with high Intelligence scores can choose from the following; Celestial, Abyssal, Sherdanian, Dwarven, Draconic, Sylvan, Draconian, Undercommon, Ignan, Auran, Terran, Aquan, Gnome and Halfling. * Elemental Resistance: High elves gain elemental resistance 2 to one of the following; acid, cold, electricity, or fire. This choice is made at character creation, and once made it cannot be changed. * Elven Immunities: High elves are immune to magic sleep effects and gain a +2 racial saving throw bonus against enchantment spells and effects. * School of Arcane: High elves can attempt Knowledge (arcana) checks even when untrained and always treat it as a class skill. * Keen Senses: '''High elves gain a +2 racial bonus on Perception checks. * '''Elven Magic: High elves gain a +2 racial bonus on caster level checks made to overcome spell resistance. In addition, high elves gain a +2 racial bonus on Spellcraft skill checks made to identify the properties of magic items. * Weapon Familiarity: High elves are proficient with longbows (including composite longbows), longswords, rapiers, and shortbows (including composite shortbows), and treat any weapon with the word “elven” in its name as a martial weapon. * Low-Light Vision: High elves can see twice as far as normal humans in conditions of dim light. Category:Elves